


Rage au coeur

by ana_mineolia



Series: Calhouna Menethil [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Blindness, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Nobility, Trauma
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_mineolia/pseuds/ana_mineolia
Summary: Anduin Llane Wrynn vit la période la plus oppressante de sa jeune vie. Entre N’zoth, Sylvanas, les pressions de la noblesse et tout le reste, le jeune roi doit se battre constamment pour garder l’équilibre. Et à tout cela s’ajoute une invitée indésirable dont il a promis de prendre soin…
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn & Original Female Character(s), Wrathion & Anduin Wrynn
Series: Calhouna Menethil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198253





	1. Tant à se préoccuper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite de l'histoire que j'ai imaginé pour la mystérieuse fille de Calia !   
> Petit résumé de la première partie « Née maudite » pour ceux qui veulent (attention spoil !) : après avoir rencontré Calia Menethil, Lilian part à la recherche de sa fille, Calhouna Menethil, qu’elle a connu du temps où elle faisait partie de la croisade écarlate. Elle la trouve et la ramène de force auprès de sa mère. Mais Calia choisit d’envoyer Calhouna auprès du roi Anduin Wrynn afin de la mettre en sécurité et surtout, de l’éloigner d’elle et des réprouvés. En effet, Calhouna a passé une grande partie de sa vie sous la coupe des écarlates : elle a grandi avec leurs théories xénophobes et leur haine irraisonnée de tous les mort-vivants. Calia a donc l’espoir que passer du temps auprès d’Anduin et d’humains plus modérés pourrait rendre la raison à sa fille…

_Mon vieil ami,_

_J’aimerais pouvoir vous dire que notre campagne contre N’zoth touche à son terme, que les jours du Dieu très Ancien sont comptés et que la victoire est enfin à nous. J’aimerais pouvoir vous annoncer que la paix que vous désirez tant est arrivée. Mais je me suis promis de ne jamais plus vous mentir à nouveau... Alors je ne vous mentirai pas. Le combat est long et difficile, bien plus que je n’avais osé l’imaginer. Il nous faudra tenir bon encore quelques temps._

_Je sais que N’zoth assaille votre esprit en ce moment même. Cette simple pensée est pour moi une torture. Et croyez-le ou non, c’est cette pensée qui me donne la force de me battre quand je sens mon cœur flancher._

_Soyez fort, mon ami. Vous l’êtes déjà plus que quiconque mais je sais que parfois, vous avez besoin qu’on vous le rappelle. Votre esprit est l’esprit le plus fort que je connaisse, tout humain que vous soyez._

_La prochaine fois que je reviendrais vers vous, j’espère que tout cœur que ce sera pour vous annoncer que votre esprit sera enfin en paix._

_Avec toute mon amitié,_

_Irion, le Prince Noir_

Anduin résista à l’envie de déchirer la lettre et de la jeter aux flammes. Il baignait dans la politique depuis l’enfance : il avait donc l’habitude qu’on lui parle pour ne rien dire. Mais qu’Irion lui fasse perdre son temps de cette façon lui sciait les nerfs.

A une époque, il aurait prié jour et nuit pour une lettre comme celle-ci. Ce genre de lettre sans contenu qui ne disait rien d’autre que « Je pense à toi ». Les compliments du Prince Noir l’auraient enveloppé d’une chaleur si douce qu’il aurait pu s’endormir dedans et ne jamais se réveiller.

Aujourd’hui, il ne voyait rien d’autre que des mots arrogants et un insupportable désir de passer pour un martyr.

 _Comme j’ai changé_ , songea Anduin.

Il ne résista pas davantage : il froissa la lettre en la jeta dans les flammes. Il but quelques gorgées de vin et attrapa la missive suivante, l’avant-dernière de la pile.

Elle lui venait de Calia Menethil. Sans se presser, il l’ouvrit.

_Cher Anduin,_

_Merci infiniment pour les dernières nouvelles que vous m’avez transmises. Je suis si heureuse de savoir qu’elle s’est remise à jouer ! Je ne saurais jamais assez vous remercier pour tout ce que vous faites pour elle alors que vous avez tant à vous préoccuper. Elle a toujours tellement aimé la musique… J’espère de tout mon cœur qu’un jour, je pourrais l’entendre jouer de nouveau._

_En attendant, continuez de prendre soin d’elle. Les certitudes que lui ont inculquées les inquisiteurs de la Croisade sont plus fragiles qu’on le croit. Elle est butée et elle vous met à l’épreuve, mais elle a simplement besoin de voir le monde à travers d’autres yeux. La persévérance et la raison finiront par l’atteindre._

_Pourrez-vous lui transmettre la lettre qui a suivi celle-ci ? Encore une fois, ne l’encouragez pas à me répondre. Je tiens à ce qu’elle le fasse d’elle-même sans se sentir forcée. Savoir qu’elle lit mes lettre jusqu’au bout est déjà un immense bonheur pour moi._

_Quand à vous, j’espère que vous allez bien. En tant que non-morte, je me trouve relativement protégée des assauts de N’zoth, mais je sais que ce monstre ne donne de répit à personne. La Lumière est avec vous quoi qu’il arrive, Anduin : ne l’oubliez jamais._

_Avec toute mon amitié,_

_Calia Menethil_

La bienveillance de Calia toucha le jeune roi en plein cœur. Malgré ses propres douleurs et la distance qui les séparaient, la prêtresse se souciait sincèrement de lui et il en avait férocement besoin.

Lorsque son esprit était fatigué et que les pensées insidieuses de N’zoth s’y glissaient, Anduin se demandait qui, autour de lui, se préoccupait sincèrement de lui sans la moindre arrière-pensée.

Genn ne pouvait penser à lui sans penser avant tout à l’avenir du royaume. Velen était loin de lui et devait avant tout penser à son propre peuple. Jaina était encore tourmentée par son passé et par la rancœur qui l’avait un jour habitée. Matthias Shaw se tenait toujours à distance respectueuse de son roi, dont le bien-être passait bien après celui de Hurlevent. Tyrande avait perdu toute foi en lui. Alleria Coursevent était possédée par le vide et complètement indigne de confiance. Turalyon était devenu l’esclave de sa compagne et convoitait le trône pour son propre…

Anduin ferma doucement les yeux et pria : la Lumière lui répondit immédiatement et envahit son esprit.

_Tu es plus aimé que tu ne pourras jamais l’imaginer. Ta foi doit rester forte. Tous ces gens comptent sur toi et tu pourras toujours compter sur eux._

Le jeune roi soupira profondément et replia la lettre de Calia, qu’il laissa sur un coin de son bureau. La Lumière lui apportait toujours du réconfort quand il en avait besoin, mais c’était un apaisement terriblement fragile en ces temps troublés. Il avait d’autres méthodes pour chasser ses idées les plus noires, mais dans l’immédiat, il n’en avait pas besoin. Il se sentait la force de tenir quelques nuits de plus sans éprouver l’envie de se jeter à bras ouverts dans le vide.

Il prit la dernière lettre, elle aussi écrite de la main de Calia, mais cette fois adressée à sa fille. Malgré la curiosité, Anduin ne toucha pas le sceau de cire et plaça la lettre dans le revers de sa veste en soie.

Sa dernière visite à Calhouna Menethil datait de presque un mois. Anduin avait pris l’habitude de venir la voir à chaque fois qu’il devait lui transmettre une lettre de sa mère, ce qui arrivait toutes les trois semaines environ. C’était à peu près la bonne fréquence : assez souvent pour ne pas être un hôte indélicat et assez rarement pour ne pas courroucer la jeune femme qui avait tendance à vite se sentir harcelée.

Ces visites évoquaient au jeune roi les entretiens qu’il avait eus avec Garrosh, lors du procès de celui-ci en Pandarie : un mélange de crainte et de détermination à l’idée d’affronter une âme perdue pour la guider sur la voie de la raison. Calhouna ressemblait à un point inquiétant à l’ancien chef de guerre. Elle était avide d’apprendre, mais elle était remplie de convictions cruelles. Elle était ouverte au débat mais n’avait pas été assez confrontée au monde pour remettre ses certitudes en question.

Mais contrairement à Garrosh, Calhouna était torturée par ses propres contradictions. Hurlenfer avait développé de lui-même ses théories racistes, alors que Calhouna avait subi les siennes : on les lui avait imposées dès sa plus tendre enfance. C’était pour cette raison que le jeune roi ne perdait pas espoir. Ce qu’il avait échoué à faire avec Garrosh et Irion, il y parviendrait avec la fille de Calia. Calhouna mettait sa patience à l’épreuve, mais il avait choisi de relever le défi.

Il jeta un œil par la fenêtre : il était presque midi et le temps était radieux. En principe, il était censé passer l’après-midi à écouter les doléances de la noblesse concernant la baisse des taxes et la répartition des moissons à travers le royaume. Il n’avait pas l’intention de fuir son devoir, mais il serait ravi d’écourter la séance sous prétexte de devoir rendre visite à son invitée.


	2. La politique de l'autruche

Le SI :7 possédait de nombreux refuges plus ou moins isolés à travers le royaume. Ils servaient généralement de cachette ou de maison de repos aux agents de la Couronne qui revenaient d’une mission particulièrement éprouvante. Calhouna Menethil avait été logée dans le refuge le plus proche de Hurlevent : une petite maison nichée dans les montagnes au nord-est de la capitale. A cheval, on pouvait y être en moins d’une demi-heure.

Anduin arriva en milieu d’après-midi, entouré de son escorte, sur le dos de Révérence. La jeune humaine qu’on avait placé au service de la princesse sortit immédiatement pour les accueillir.

« Où sont les gardes ? » lui demanda Anduin en mettant pied à terre.

« A la rivière, votre Majesté. Son Altesse souhaitait s’y rendre. »

Le roi acquiesça et fit signe à son escorte de rester pour s’occuper des chevaux. Il se rendit seul vers la rivière qui descendait les montagnes un peu plus loin. Le bruissement des arbres, la chaleur du soleil et le vacarme des oiseaux lui faisaient du bien. Cela faisait une éternité qu’il n’avait pas mis le nez hors des murs de la ville.

Les deux gardes se mirent au garde-à-vous lorsqu’il s’approcha. Allongée au bord de l’eau, les bras en croix, Calhouna ne daigna même pas ouvrir les yeux.

« Votre Altesse », salua Anduin en posant sa main sur le cœur.

Calhouna fit l’effort de se redresser et de se tourner vers lui.

« Votre Majesté. »

« Le temps est à votre goût », remarqua Anduin avec un léger sourire.

La princesse fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? »

« Pour rien. C’est juste rare de vous voir dehors. »

« Qu’est-ce que vous en savez ? Vous ne passez pas votre vie ici. »

« C’est vrai, reconnut Anduin. Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ? »

« J’ai connu pire », dit Calhouna en se levant.

Elle était habillée d’une tunique et de braies légères en soie, une tenue simple mais dont la qualité seyait parfaitement à son rang. Ses avant-bras nus étaient légèrement rougis par le soleil. Ses yeux laiteux semblaient doués de volonté indépendante et se braquaient vivement sur la moindre source de bruit. La magie nécrotique les avaient rendus aveugles depuis longtemps, mais Calhouna conservait quelque chose d’acéré dans le regard, sans doute dû à la méfiance qui flottait perpétuellement sur ses traits.

« Profitez-en, dit Anduin. Pour ma part, je paierai cher pour avoir un peu de temps à ne rien faire. »

« Confiez-moi quelques missions de politique intérieure, répliqua la jeune femme avec un demi-sourire. Ça fera un peu d’oisiveté en plus pour vous et ça en fera moins pour moi. »

Anduin dut reconnaître que l’idée était tentante, non pas pour s’alléger la charge mais pour se faire une idée des compétences réelles de son invitée en matière de politique.

« J’y réfléchirais. En attendant, je vous ai apporté une lettre de votre mère… »

« Vous avez des nouvelles de la Banshee ? »

C’était inévitable, il fallait toujours qu’elle ramène tout à la Banshee.

« Aucune, à mon grand regret. »

« Elle s’est réellement évaporée dans la nature ou c’est vous qui ne faites pas d’effort ? »

« Je voudrais pouvoir me concentrer sur la menace que représente Sylvanas au moins autant que vous, répondit Anduin d’un ton calme, mais nous avons d’autres priorités pour le moment. »

« Ah oui, vos dieux imaginaires… »

« Si la politique de l’autruche était une option viable pour éradiquer toutes les menaces, la croisade écarlate régnerait sur le monde à l’heure qu’il est. »

Calhouna eut un charmant rire de gorge.

« Pardonnez-moi, votre Majesté. Le Haut Roi de l’Alliance qui pactise avec la Horde puis qui parle de politique de l’autruche, ça me fera toujours rire. »

« Riez autant que vous voulez. Les dieux très anciens sont aussi réels qu’ils peuvent l’être, et votre avis n’y changera rien. »

« Je n’ai jamais dit que les dieux très anciens n’étaient pas réels. »

Cette fois, c’est Anduin qui ne put s’empêcher de rire.

« Votre mauvaise foi m’impressionnera toujours… »

« Je n’ai jamais dit qu’il n’était pas réels, répéta Calhouna. J’ai dit que si de telles forces existaient réellement sur notre monde, je ne comprenais pas l’intérêt qu’elles auraient à jouer avec des mortels tels que nous. »

« Je vous en prie. Nous en avons débattu des heures lors de ma dernière visite et pas une seule fois vous n’avez reconnu leur existence. »

« Eh bien… Eh bien, en un mois, les avis ont le droit d’évoluer. »

« J’aime beaucoup mieux cette explication », dit Anduin en souriant.

Calhouna le foudroya du regard. Ses iris couverts de brumes visaient légèrement trop bas, faisant qu’elle regardait ses lèvres plutôt que ses yeux. Sans cesser de sourire, le jeune roi profita du bref silence pour sortir la lettre de Calia de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Le froissement du papier détourna l’attention de la princesse, qui lui arracha presque la lettre des mains. Elle examina rapidement le sceau de cire du bout des doigts, avant de s’avancer vers Anduin pour lui prendre le bras.

« Guidez-moi à l’intérieur », ordonna-t-elle.

Trop surpris pour s’offusquer de son ton autoritaire, Anduin fit ce qu’elle désirait. Elle accorda son pas au sien et le suivit sans résistance. C’était la première fois qu’elle lui permettait de lui servir de guide : il prit cela comme une immense victoire.

Les débuts avaient été extrêmement difficiles et Anduin avait fini par se résigner à l’idée que Calhouna le voit comme un être dangereux et hostile. Lilian lui avait expliqué comment, sous prétexte de la protéger, la croisade lui avait bourré le crâne avec des idées monstrueuses sur le genre humain. Pour Calhouna, tout homme mâle associé de près ou de loin à la noblesse était un violeur potentiel : c’était ainsi que certains hommes forçaient une femme à les épouser. Malgré le découragement et l’écœurement que lui inspirait une telle mentalité, Anduin avait tout fait pour la mettre en confiance dès le départ : ne jamais se retrouver seule avec elle, ne mettre à son service que des femmes (humaines de préférence) et la laisser tranquille dès qu’elle le désirait sans jamais insister.

Sans qu’il s’en soit rendu compte, ses efforts avaient fini par payer : Calhouna était toujours sur ses gardes, mais elle n’était plus constamment effrayée dès qu’il s’approchait à moins de cent mètres. L’animal sauvage se laissait prudemment apprivoiser.

Arrivée à l’intérieur, elle lâcha le bras d’Anduin pour aller s’asseoir à la petite table du séjour. Tout en décachetant la lettre, elle ordonna à sa servante de préparer des infusions d’églantine. Les yeux mi-clos, le papier posé à plat devant elle, elle se mit à suivre les contours de chaque mot avec ses doigts. Son toucher fin et délicat lui permettait de sentir les infimes variations entre l’encre et le papier, ce qui lui permettait de lire sans avoir besoin d’aide. Ce spectacle ne cessait jamais de surprendre Anduin, qui prit place face à elle pour l’observer en silence. La servante, une très belle jeune femme du nom de Krista, préparait les infusions en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Calhouna froissa la lettre en soupirant.

« Pas de nouvelles de la Banshee », murmura-t-elle avant de la jeter à la corbeille.

Anduin eut un pincement au cœur en la voyant faire.

« Je vous l’aurais dit », répondit-il.

Calhouna haussa les épaules. Anduin se mordit les lèvres et reprit :

« Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais vous ne devriez pas jeter ces lettres. »

Les yeux dans le vague, Calhouna fronça les sourcils.

« Vous ne voulez pas vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas, mais… » répéta-t-elle.

« Je sais, je me mêle de vos affaire. Mais ça me fait mal au cœur de vous voir faire ça à chaque fois. »

« Pourquoi voulez-vous que je les garde ? »

« Un jour, vous serez peut-être heureuse de les avoir. Pour pouvoir les relire. »

Calhouna fit une drôle de tête. Elle avait l’air offensé, sans trop savoir si elle avait de bonnes raisons de l’être.

« Vous vous moquez de moi ? Vous avez vu le temps que ça me prend pour lire, alors relire ! »

« Je ne me moque pas de vous. Mais les lettres d’une mère sont plus précieuses que vous semblez le penser. »

« Je ne les lis pas pour les oublier aussitôt », répliqua Calhouna d’un air agacé.

« Excusez-moi, j’ignorais qu’il suffisait de lire un texte pour le connaître par cœur. »

Calhouna leva les sourcils.

« Vous ne connaissez aucun livre par cœur ? »

Surpris pas l’incongruité de la question, Anduin rougit légèrement.

« Je connais les texte sacrés de mon ordre », répondit-il.

« Ah, les textes sacrés ! J’en ai connu, des gens qui les connaissaient par cœur… »

« Je ne prétends pas connaître les écritures par cœur fait de moi un homme bien. »

« Qu’est-ce qui fait de vous un homme bien, alors ? »

Anduin soupira.

« Je ne prétends pas non plus être un homme bien. »

Calhouna se tourna légèrement vers lui. Ses yeux restaient rivés au sol mais son visage exprimait un soudain intérêt.

« Pourtant, c’est ce que Krista ici présente s’évertue à me répéter. »

La servante, qui s’était approchée pour leur servir le thé d’églantine, rougit brusquement. Elle remplit stoïquement les deux tasses tandis que Calhouna ajoutait :

« Vos gardes aussi. Quand vous n’êtes pas là et que je dis du mal de vous dans votre dos, ça les énerve comme une meute de loup. A quoi ça tient, à votre avis ? »

Anduin s’efforça de rester imperturbable.

« Ce sont deux débats complètement différents. »

« Comment ça ? »

« L’amour de peuple et la bonté de l’âme sont deux choses différentes. »

« C’est forcément lié. Un bon chef attire forcément la sympathie de son peuple ; un chef cruel ne peut inspirer que du mépris. »

« Je pourrais vous citer un bon nombre de contre-exemples, à mon grand regret. »

« Comme Main-Noire, Sylvanas Coursevent ou Garrosh Hurlenfer ? »

Anduin fronça le nez.

« Comme Renault Mograine ou Sally Blanchetête. »

Plutôt que la piquer au vif, cette remarque amusa sincèrement Calhouna.

« Quand vous essayez de justifier l’absence de discernement au sein de la Horde, c’est aux écarlates que vous pensez en premier ? Vous ne tenez pas vos nouveaux alliés en très haute estime… »

« Main-Noire, Sylvanas Coursevent et Garrosh Hurlenfer ont tous été renversés par leur propre peuple. Un peuple sans discernement ne se rebelle pas. »

Comme Calhouna ne répondait pas, Anduin pensa lui avoir enfin rivé son clou. Mais elle enchaîna :

« Effectivement. Un peuple sans discernement se rebelle avant de placer au pouvoir un chef encore pire que le précédent. »

« Ce n’est plus ainsi que les choses fonctionnent. La Horde n’est plus dirigée par un chef mais par un Conseil. »

« Vraiment ? Je l’ignorais. »

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez, » glissa Anduin en insistant sur le _beaucoup_.

Mais Calhouna n’en perdit pas le sourire.

« Donc, à l’heure actuelle, ils n’ont plus un seul chef tyrannique et sanguinaire à leur tête, mais plusieurs chefs tyranniques et sanguinaires ? C’est un grand pas vers l’avant, dites-moi ! »

« Pensez ce que vous voulez, soupira Anduin avec lassitude, mais oui, c’est un grand pas en avant. Le pouvoir partagé est une très bonne chose. »

« Je suis bien de votre avis. Avec un peu de chances, ils vont finir par s’entretuer et déclencher des guerres civiles. J’espère que cette fois, l’Alliance n’interviendra pas ! Si vous n’aviez pas fourré le nez dans leurs affaires, ces sauvages se seraient autodétruits depuis longtemps. »

« L’Alliance a ses propres problèmes à régler, » grommela le roi.

« Ah oui ? Lesquels ? »

« Rien qui ne vous concerne. »

« A force de vous voir pactiser avec l’ennemi, vos propres alliés vous tournent le dos ? »

Elle touchait si juste qu’Anduin sentit son visage prendre feu. Il hésita une seconde de trop et Calhouna haussa les épaules avec suffisance.

« Ne soyez pas embarrassé, ça devait forcément arriver. Qui voudrait d’un roi qui laisse ses amis se faire massacrer, et qui va même jusqu’à trinquer joyeusement avec leurs assassins ? »

Anduin était sidéré par le ton qu’elle prenait. Il était si choqué que, pendant un bref instant, des énergies du Vide se glissèrent le long de son esprit. Il résista de toutes ses forces, mais la voix de N’zoth avait déjà trouvé le chemin de sa conscience :

_Peut-être a-t-elle raison, petit roi…_

_Tu as raison d’être en colère. En colère contre toi-même. Tu sais qu’elle a raison._

_Tu as trahi tes alliés._

_Tu as trahi tes amis._

_Cela n’en valait pas la peine. Tous tes efforts sont vains._

_La Horde survit grâce à toi… La Horde en a-t-elle jamais fait de même pour toi ?_

_Tu pensais agir pour ce qui est juste… Tu le regretteras._

_Oh oui, tu le regretteras…_

La gifle tomba si vite qu’Anduin l’entendit plus qu’il ne la vit. Incapable de supporter les paroles de sa maîtresse, Krista l’avait frappée si fort que le bruit avait alerté les gardes, qui passèrent la tête par la porte pour s’assurer que tout allait bien. Anduin regarda Krista, stupéfait : elle-même ne semblait pas en revenir d’avoir frappé la princesse.

Celle-ci était sans voix. Avant que quiconque ne réagisse, Anduin reprit ses esprits.

« Krista, sortez immédiatement. »

« Votre Majesté… »

« Sortez. »

La servante se mordit les lèvres.

« Pardon. Je ne voulais pas… Pardon. »

Elle quitta la pièce et courut se réfugier au premier étage où se trouvait sa chambre. Calhouna resta immobile, le regard tourné vers le sol, la main de sa servante imprimée sur sa joue.

« Tout va bien, dit Anduin à l’adresse des gardes. Reprenez votre poste. »

Lorsqu’ils furent seuls, il demanda à Calhouna d’un ton ferme :

« Est-ce la première fois que ça arrive ? »

La princesse eut un sourire amer.

« Vous imaginez sérieusement que je n’ai jamais reçu de gifle ? »

La dureté de sa voix lui fit mal au cœur. Anduin n’avait jamais reçu une seule gifle de sa vie, et il était à peine plus jeune qu’elle.

« Je veux dire, venant de Krista. Ou de n’importe qui supposé être ici pour vous protéger. »

« Ça, c’est la première fois… Je ne l’en pensais même pas capable. J’espère que vous allez la sanctionner comme elle le mérite. »

« Je vais la retirer de votre service mais je n’ai aucunement l’intention de la sanctionner. »

« Vous me permettez de le faire moi-même ? »

Le jeune roi faisait tout ce qu’il pouvait pour garder son calme.

« Je ne vous permet rien du tout. »

« Une domestique qui lève la main sur du sang royal, ce n’est pas passible de la peine de mort ? »

« Pas ici. »

Calhouna soupira en effleurant sa joue.

« Les royaumes humains ont décidément perdu de leur grandeur… »

Anduin ne tint plus.

« Qu’est-ce qui vous amuse, exactement, quand vous jouez comme ça avec les limites des gens ? C’est leur colère que vous cherchez ? »

« Je ne joue pas, » répliqua la princesse.

« Oh, je sais reconnaître la provocation quand je la vois. Je sais que vous avez peur, Calhouna : vous êtes privée de tout repère, vous êtes terrorisée et c’est parfaitement normal. Mais vous êtes persuadée que la peur est une faiblesse, et vous ne supportez pas cette idée – celle d’être une faible qui n’est protégée par rien d’autre que par son sang. Alors vous vous cachez derrière votre agressivité comme on vous l’a si bien appris. Je ne sanctionnerai pas une femme parce qu’elle a réagi à vos réflexions stupides. »

C’était comme si Calhouna venait d’être giflée une nouvelle fois : elle était tétanisée sur sa chaise, les yeux fixés droit devant elle. C’était la première fois qu’Anduin perdait son sang-froid en sa présence : elle n’avait sans doute pas imaginé une seule seconde qu’il pouvait céder lui aussi à la colère.

Anduin se leva, arrangea un pli sur sa manche et ajouta :

« Je vous enverrai une nouvelle suivante pour remplacer Krista. En attendant qu’elle parte, je vous défends d’avoir le moindre comportement déplacé avec elle. Si c’est le cas, je le saurais. Quand à ma décision de soutenir la Horde dans sa rébellion, ai-je vraiment besoin d’argumenter le fait que sans cette manœuvre, la Reine Banshee serait toujours à sa tête, à poursuivre librement ses manigances ? Pendant que vous seriez restée terrée dans les montagnes à ne rien faire, au milieu de vos sujets sans loyauté ? Non ? Dans ce cas, je vais prendre congé. Bonne journée à vous, votre Altesse. »

Il esquissa une légère révérence et quitta la maison sans se retourner. 


	3. Patience et recul

« … nous permettrait de mieux répartir les récoltes annuelles au sein du royaume, tout en nous permettant de faire davantage de réserves en cas de moisson infructueuse l’année prochaine. Mais ça, c’est évidemment dans l’éventualité où une nouvelle guerre ne nous tombe pas dessus dans les mois à venir ! »

« Hum-hum, » répondit distraitement Anduin en faisant tourner la nourriture dans son assiette.

« La Maison des nobles insiste pour reprendre les calculs de votre comptable. Ils veulent être certains de ne pas être lésés dans cette affaire et… Sire ? »

« Genn ? » demanda Anduin en levant les yeux vers le vieux loup.

« Sire, vous n’écoutez rien de ce que je vous dis. »

« Je vous écoute, Genn. Seulement, ma décision est prise et je compte valider ce système de répartition dès ce soir. De quoi essayez-vous de me convaincre ? »

« La Maison des nobles… »

« … peut recalculer autant de fois qu’elle le souhaite. Ils n’ont pas peur d’être lésés, Genn : ils ont peur de ne plus pouvoir gratter dans l’assiette des gens du commun pour donner leurs banquets interminables trente fois par jour. »

Le vieux loup soupira. C’était leur premier dîner en tête-à-tête depuis longtemps et il avait de nombreuses réclamations en retard : plutôt que d’insister, il profita du commentaire du roi pour passer à la suivante.

« Je sais que vous ne les portez pas dans votre cœur, mais les nobles de Hurlevent ont beaucoup donné pour financer la guerre. Tout le monde est fatigué et parfois, les frivolités sont le meilleur remède pour oublier que le monde court à sa perte. »

« Je n’ai rien contre les frivolités, du moment qu’elles ne se font pas au détriment de mon peuple. »

« Très bien, Anduin. Faites comme vous le souhaitez : je ne peux vous en vouloir de penser avant tout au bien commun. Mais au nom de ce bien commun, je pense qu’il est temps de remercier la Maison des nobles pour ses nombreux efforts.

« Genn, je n’ai pas la tête à… »

« Je sais, mon garçon, vous n’avez jamais la tête à ça, s’agaça le vieux loup. Mais un roi qui ne fait que ce qui lui fait plaisir n’est pas un bon roi. »

Anduin était trop fatigué pour se battre.

« Si la menace de N’zoth finit par être éradiquée, nous organiseront un bal au château et tous les nobles, des plus mineurs aux plus majeurs, seront conviés. Cela vous convient-il ? »

Le compromis ne plut pas à Genn.

« Anduin, je ne vois définitivement pas en quoi l’absence de célébration pourrait contribuer en notre victoire sur N’zoth. Nous sommes impuissants dans ce combat : admettez-le et profitez de ce temps pour renouer avec la politique intérieure du royaume. »

Anduin tritura la nourriture dans son assiette sans répondre. Qu’y avait-il à dire ? Genn avait raison. Le vieux loup reprit :

« Je sais que vous menez un combat bien à vous, dans lequel je ne peux pas vous aider. Ce maudit dieu vous tourmente et je paierais cher pour pouvoir vous soulager en le lacérant de mes propres crocs. Mais tout ce que je peux faire, c’est essayer de vous changer les idées. »

Anduin secoua la tête.

« J’ai juste… si peu d’énergie, Genn. Si peu d’énergie à moi. »

C’était la première fois qu’il confessait si franchement sa faiblesse à quelqu’un. Il se pinça les lèvres et attendit avec une certaine appréhension la réaction de Genn. Mais le vieux loup ne perçut rien de sa détresse.

« Gardons la réception au château pour plus tard, dit-il. Pourquoi ne pas simplement accepter les invitations de la noblesse ? Lord Erlgadin donne une réception dans une semaine, ici même, dans sa résidence principale en ville. Vous n’aurez pas long chemin à faire et ça vous permettra de vous remettre dans le bain. Lord Erlgadin serait honoré de votre présence pour l’anniversaire de son cadet. »

Anduin accepta. Anduin aurait pu accepter n’importe quoi pourvu qu’il se taise.

De retour dans ses quartiers à la tombée de la nuit, le jeune roi n’avait qu’une seule envie : s’effondrer tout habillé dans son lit pour dormir. Mais il s’était promis une dernière tâche avant cela, une simple tâche à finir aujourd’hui pour ne pas avoir à la faire demain. Il s’assit à son bureau, prit du papier, une plume et de l’encre, et rédigea lentement, à la lueur des bougies, la lettre qu’il enverrait à Calia.

_Chère Calia,_

_Je ne vais pas vous mentir : Calhouna met toujours mes nerfs à rude épreuve. Par la Lumière, quelle obstination ! Elle sera un jour une politicienne redoutable, je n’en doute pas une seconde. Ne lui manque qu’un certain sens de la mesure pour ne pas faire sortir les gens de leurs gonds. Elle a de l’énergie, mais elle l’emploie davantage à brutaliser ses adversaires qu’à tenter de les comprendre._

_Je ne pense pas à mal en disant cela, d’autant plus que son entêtement ne l’empêche pas de se remettre en question. Elle a par exemple admis avoir changé d’avis sur les dieux très anciens, qu’elle considérait comme une vaste farce lors de ma dernière visite, après avoir tous les ouvrages disponibles sur le sujet (même si son objectif de base était probablement de me prouver que j’avais tort). Elle est entêtée et elle a besoin d’avoir raison, mais c’est ce qui la rend curieuse et rigoureuse. Je pense que ce sont ces traits de caractère qui l’ont protégée pendant si longtemps de l’obscurantisme imposé par la croisade._

_Je perds parfois patience, mais j’ai l’impression qu’elle m’accorde davantage sa confiance au fil du temps. Quand je me retourne et que je regarde tout le chemin que nous avons parcouru, je retrouve la certitude que tout ce que je fais n’est pas vain._

_Je ne peux pas dire que j’attends avec impatience ma prochaine rencontre avec elle. Mais je n’ai rien perdu de ma détermination._

_Que la Lumière soit avec vous._

_Anduin Llane Wrynn_

*

La pluie tombait drue lorsqu’Anduin parvint au refuge. Lui et ses gardes s’empressèrent d’abriter leurs chevaux dans l’écurie avant d’entrer dans la maisonnette. La nouvelle servante de Calhouna, une vieille worgen au regard vif, salua dignement le roi et l’aida à se débarrasser de son manteau trempé.

La princesse était assise à table, le doigt posé sur les lettres d’un parchemin.

« Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Sanaé, préparez du thé. »

La servante s’exécuta. Anduin se permit une légère entrave au protocole en prenant place sans attendre l’invitation de son hôte.

« La lettre de votre mère est arrivée par portail, ce qui est un peu plus rapide que les voies classiques, dit-il. Tenez, la voici. »

Calhouna prit la lettre et la mis de côté. La visite d’Anduin la prenait visiblement au dépourvu.

« Que lisez-vous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Des rapports sur la guerre des épines, » répondit prudemment la princesse.

« Je vois, dit Anduin en souriant. Vous étudiez tous les aspects de la Quatrième guerre pour m’attaquer sur tout ce que j’ai pu faire de mal. J’ai bien fait de venir en avance. »

Calhouna fit la moue.

« Vous m’en voulez pour la dernière fois. »

« Non, je ne vous en veux pas, répondit sincèrement Anduin. En tout cas, je ne vous en veux plus. Si vos mots m’ont touché à ce point, c’est peut-être que vous n’aviez pas entièrement tort. »

La princesse ferma les yeux et posa sa joue dans l’une de ses mains. Elle manquait d’énergie par rapport à d’habitude. Anduin remarqua que le doigt qu’elle utilisait pour lire était posé sur un mot bien précis : _Coursevent_.

« J’ai toujours eu la conviction, dit-elle doucement, que la croisade avait raison sur au moins un point. Ils se trompaient peut-être sur les réprouvés, les morts-vivants en général, sur la bienveillance de la Lumière, sur plein de choses. Mais sur Sylvanas Coursevent, j’étais sûre de moi : nous étions les seules à comprendre à quel point elle était dangereuse. »

Elle rit amèrement et ajouta :

« Aujourd’hui, je vois à quel point nous étions en-dessous de la réalité. Comment a-t-elle pu accumuler autant de pouvoir sans que personne n’y fasse rien ? »

« Sylvanas Coursevent est la personne la plus intelligente qu’il m’ait été donné de rencontrer, répondit Anduin. Personne ne s’était rendu compte de rien. Elle est restée dans l’ombre si longtemps qu’elle a réussi à duper le monde. »

Calhouna rouvrit les yeux pour les tourner vers lui. La lassitude donnait à son regard brûlé par la mort une tristesse insoutenable.

« Vous l’avez déjà rencontrée, n’est-ce pas ? »

« A plusieurs reprises. Et vous-même ? »

Calhouna sembla surprise de la question.

« Je ne serais pas ici si je l’avais déjà rencontrée… »

« Je n’en doute pas. »

La princesse ferma de nouveau les paupières.

« Je ne l’ai jamais rencontrée mais je l’ai entendue, dit-elle. Elle avait participé elle-même à un massacre sur certains de nos camps. Depuis mes quartiers dans le Monastère, je… Je l’ai entendue crier. Et c’était la chose la plus horrible qu’il m’ait été donné d’entendre. Même lorsque j’ai perdu mes yeux, je n’ai pas ressenti une telle douleur. »

Anduin plissa les yeux.

« Sylvanas est un être horrible, dit-il, mais il existe beaucoup d’êtres horribles de part le monde. Des êtres qui vous ont fait beaucoup de mal, comme Balnazzar. Pourquoi être à ce point obsédée par Sylvanas ? »

« Je me fiche de Balnazzar, il est mort. Sylvanas est bien vivante et c’est un monstre. »

Anduin accepta la tasse que lui offrit la servante et prit le temps de réfléchir en respirant la douce odeur de l’infusion. Calhouna ne prit pas la sienne, se contentant de caresser la céramique brûlante du bout des doigts.

« Vous savez, je pense qu’il est trop facile de simplement haïr les monstres, dit-il. Se demander pourquoi ce sont des monstres est plus difficile, mais souvent bien plus bénéfique. »

« Ah ! Pendant un instant, j’avais oublié que vous étiez prêtre. Vos belles paroles me rappellent les inquisiteurs qui me haranguaient sur l’importance d’aimer son prochain, avant de brûler vif des hérétiques par paquets de dix. Les monstres sont des monstres parce que d’autres monstres les ont transformés en monstres, affirma Calhouna en fronçant les sourcils. Je sais bien que sans Arthas, elle ne serait jamais devenue ce qu’elle est aujourd’hui. Mais quand bien même ! Les réprouvés se targuent de posséder leur libre arbitre : si elle est devenue un nouveau roi liche, c’est de sa propre volonté. »

« Je doute que les choses soient si simples, » répondit calmement Anduin.

Calhouna avait déjà retrouvé toute sa hargne. 

« Et si elles l’étaient ? demanda-elle. Qui vous dit que les choses ne sont pas aussi simples que ça ? »

« Ni vous ni moi n’avons vécu ce qu’elle a vécu. »

« Mais nous connaissons tous les deux des gens pour qui c’est le cas, répliqua Calhouna. Lilian et tous les réprouvés qui se sont rebellés, les forestières-sombres de la Quatrième Guerre ! Ils sont nombreux à essayer de choisir le bon chemin, malgré ce qu’ils sont devenus et ce qu’ils ont pu faire ! »

« Alors ces gens ont plus de force et de bonté en eux que Sylvanas Coursevent, dit Anduin. Notre monde comporte peut-être plus de beauté que de noirceur. »

« La noirceur se répand plus vite que la beauté », marmonna Calhouna.

« Raison de plus pour prendre le temps de comprendre les choses, avant de les juger. »

« C’est exactement ce que je fais ! s’agaça Calhouna en désignant tous les rapports accumulés sur la table. « J’essaie de comprendre ! Mais qu’y a-t-il à comprendre ? »

« Je ne le sais pas encore. Mais c’est tout à votre honneur d’essayer, dit Anduin sans pouvoir s’empêcher de sourire. Essayez simplement de voir les choses avec plus de patience et de recul. »

Calhouna grimaça.

« Si c’est pour finir comme vous et chercher des excuses à tout le monde, je préfère m’en passer. »

Elle saisit sa tasse et avala son thé.

« Je vous laisse avoir le dernier mot pour cette fois, » dit Anduin en sirotant sa propre boisson.

Il tourna la tête vers le petit salon derrière lui. Malgré le début d’après-midi, le temps était si sombre qu’on se croyait en pleine nuit. L’orage grondait et il faisait froid, mais un agréable feu de cheminée éclairait l’intérieur de la pièce. C’était près de ce feu que trônait le cadeau le plus récent de la Couronne à son invitée : un grand piano droit en chêne digne des plus grandes tavernes du royaume.

« Je n’ai encore jamais eu l’honneur de vous entendre jouer, » dit-il.

« Je ne suis pas d’humeur, répondit Calhouna. Je jouerai pour vous une autre fois. »

« Avez-vous recommencé à écrire de la musique, au moins ? Votre mère me racontait que vous improvisiez des morceaux magnifiques. »

Calhouna haussa les épaules.

« J’étais douée, avant qu’elle m’abandonne. Je ne compose plus rien depuis longtemps : au Monastère on ne me permettait pas de jouer du piano. »

Sanaé, qui passa près d’elle pour lui resservir du thé, eut un sourire narquois.

« Son Altesse joue les modestes, mais si je ne me suis pas encore enfuie de cette maison, c’est uniquement parce que j’ai plaisir à vous entendre jouer tous les jours. »

Anduin crut que la princesse allait s’énerver d’une telle audace, mais Calhouna accorda plus d’importance au compliment de sa servante qu’à son insolence.

« Je n’ai jamais dit que j’étais devenue mauvaise. »

« Je garderai donc ce plaisir pour plus tard, dit Anduin en se levant. Je ne vais pas m’attarder davantage, votre Altesse. La pluie s’est arrêtée et j’aimerais être de retour au château avant qu’elle revienne. »

« Comme il vous plaira. »

« Y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous avez besoin ? »

« Oui, dit Calhouna en ouvrant un tiroir sous la table. Ces livres, déjà. »

Anduin parcourut du regard la liste qu’elle lui tendait. La princesse réclamait un livre, _L’art de la paix_ , ainsi que les codes de droit de Hurlevent et de Kul Tiras. »

« Nous avons _L’art de la paix_ , dit Anduin (il grimaça intérieurement : il n’aimait pas ce livre), et je peux vous procurer sans problème un code de Hurlevent. Pour celui de Kul Tiras, je vais demander à m’en faire envoyer un : il vous faudra être plus patiente. Autre chose ? »

« Oui. Je veux un entraînement au bâton. »

« Un entraînement au bâton », répéta le jeune roi d’un ton perplexe.

« La dernière fois, vous m’avez traitée de faible. Vous avez raison, je suis faible et je n’ai pas envie de le rester. Au Monastère, il y avait un moine, le frère Korloff, qui avait commencé à m’entraîner, mais il m’a obligée à laisser tomber, sous prétexte que j’étais aveugle et que je ne progresserais jamais. C’était un ivrogne, un imbécile et s’il m’a dit ça, c’est uniquement parce que Sally Blanchetête ne voulait pas que j’apprenne à me battre. »

« Très bien, dit Anduin. Je m’entretiendrai avec les moines pandarens pour en trouver un qui accepterait de venir vous entraîner. »

Calhouna eut l’air parfaitement outrée.

« Un pandaren ? Jamais de la vie ! J’exige un entraîneur humain. »

« Vous suivrez l’entraînement d’un pandaren ou vous ne suivrez pas d’entraînement du tout. »

Devant le visage contrit de la princesse, Anduin ne put s’empêcher de rire.

« Jusqu’ici, j’ai fait l’effort de vous entourer d’humains et de personnes à l’apparence humaine, argumenta-t-il. Mais vous n’êtes pas seulement l’invitée de Hurlevent, Calhouna Menethil : vous êtes l’invitée de l’Alliance, et je pense qu’il est temps pour vous de vous confronter à toutes les cultures qui la composent. »

Calhouna plissa les yeux, l’air meurtrier, avant d’esquisser une gracieuse révérence.

« Comme il vous plaira, votre Majesté. Bon retour chez vous, et faites attention à vous sur le chemin : le sol risque de glisser. »

Anduin s’inclina en retour.

« Votre sollicitude me touche, votre Altesse. Prenez soin de vous. Je prierai pour que vos premiers entraînements ne soient pas trop douloureux. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me suis rendue compte avec ce chapitre que j’adopte exactement la même structure que dans Expérience Ratée : une jeune femme un peu perdue qui reçoit les visites régulières d’un beau garçon overbooké… L’histoire se répète mais j’ai toujours autant de plaisir à l’écrire =D  
> J'espère que cette fic vous plait jusqu'ici ! Si vous êtes curieux.se.s à propos de Calhouna, n'hésitez pas à aller lire "Née Maudite" qui donne une peu plus de détails sur son histoire !


	4. Cet autre monde

_Chère Calia,_

_J’espère que vous allez pour le mieux. Votre fille se porte bien. Elle est toujours aussi combative, notamment lorsqu’on parle de Sylvanas Coursevent, mais je la trouve plus apaisée avec le temps. Elle m’a demandé de lui présenter un maître pour l’entraîner au bâton : j’y ai vu une parfaite occasion de la présenter à un pandaren. Une jeune moniale du nom de Nama Li a accepté de venir la voir tous les jours. Le premier entraînement a eu lieu ce matin même : d’après Nama, Calhouna manque trop de bases fondamentales pour être réellement douée, mais avec de la persévérance, elle sera largement capable de se défendre si…_

Quelqu’un frappa à la porte du cabinet royal.

« Entrez, » dit Anduin en trempant sa plume dans l’encrier.

Il fut agréablement surpris de voir Jaina entrer. Sa tante affichait un air fatigué, mais elle sourit en le voyant.

« Je ne te dérange pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non, Jaina, dit Anduin en se levant pour l’accueillir. Ça me fait très plaisir de te voir. Qu’est-ce qui t’amène ? »

« Oh, pas grand-chose. Je suis navrée de passer à l’improviste. J’avais simplement besoin de voir si tu allais bien. »

Anduin sonna immédiatement les domestiques pour qu’ils apportent du thé et invita sa tante à venir s’asseoir près de lui.

« Des cauchemars ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

« Des cauchemars. »

Les prêtres et les chamans étaient les cibles les plus prisées par N’zoth, car leur esprit est davantage ouvert aux forces extérieures. Mais Anduin savait que le dieu très ancien ne se privait pas de tourmenter tout le monde, y comprit Jaina.

« Je vais bien, Jaina, » dit-il en souriant.

La sorcière l’observa attentivement.

« Tu as l’air si fatigué, » dit-elle.

Anduin soupira.

« J’irais mieux lorsque N’zoth sera vaincu, que Sylvanas sera exécutée pour ses crimes et que la paix régnera dans le monde entier, admit-il. Mais disons que je vais au mieux en l’état actuel des choses. »

« Prends-tu un peu le temps de te reposer, au moins ? »

« Jaina, je t’assure que ça va. J’ai appris à prendre soin de moi-même, depuis le temps. Dis-moi plutôt comment toi, tu vas ? Mes cernes n’ont rien à envier aux tiens ! »

Il était sincèrement heureux de la voir et n’avait pas envie de s’apitoyer. Résignée, Jaina sourit.

« Les kultirassiens ne sont pas un peuple facile, mais je peux compter sur ma mère et mon frère pour m’aider à les diriger. J’ai de la chance d’avoir pu les retrouver… »

« J’en suis très heureux, » dit Anduin.

Jaina sourit et posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Mais je n’en oublie pas ma famille de substitution pour autant. »

« Ah ! Pendant un instant, j’ai eu peur. »

Jaina rit et son regard tomba sur la lettre qu’Anduin était en train de rédiger.

« Tu écris à Calia, dit-elle. Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle va bien. Ton frère aussi, d’ailleurs. »

« Je sais. Il continue de m’écrire régulièrement. Mais j’ai l’impression qu’il se fait beaucoup de souci pour Calia. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Anduin, alarmé.

« Elle ne peux pas arrêter de penser à sa fille, dit Jaina. Même si elle la sait entre de bonnes mains, c’est très difficile pour elle d’avoir dû… l’arracher à elle, alors qu’elle venir tout juste de la retrouver. »

« C’était extrêmement courageux de sa part, murmura Anduin. Je l’ai trouvé forte, de l’envoyer ici… Mais elle ne m’a jamais fait part de sa souffrance. »

« Je suppose qu’elle n’a pas envie de te miner le moral alors que tu fais tant pour elle. »

« Je lui donne des nouvelles dès que je le peux, dit Anduin. Mais ce n’est pas toujours simple, de raconter à une mère à quel point sa fille se sent seule et piégée. »

« Comment ça se passe avec Calhouna ? Tu continues d’aller la voir ? »

« A chaque fois que je dois lui transmettre une lettre de Calia. »

« Je comprends que tu veuilles t’en occuper toi-même, Anduin, mais si ça te donne trop de peine… »

« Ça ne me donne pas de peine, dit Anduin. Je ne dis pas que c’est facile, mais Calhouna va nettement mieux qu’avant. Il n’est plus question pour moi de l’abandonner. Je dois même reconnaître qu’il m’arrive de réellement apprécier nos échanges. »

« Tu penses qu’elle sera un jour prête à revoir sa mère ? »

Anduin hocha fermement la tête.

« Ça prendra le temps que ça prendra, mais oui. Elle a déjà accepté la présence d’une worgen à ses côtés, alors que ce n’est pas la race la plus respectée parmi les écarlates, et ça se passe très bien. Une pandarène l’entraîne au bâton depuis ce matin. Je compte bientôt ajouter des nains, des elfes et des draeneïs aux gardes qui se relayeront pour veiller sur elle. Mais je pense que c’est la confrontation à d’autres façons de penser qui est difficile pour elle, pas la confrontation à d’autres races. »

« Tu parles de races et de façon de penser, mais je te parle d’une rencontre avec sa mère qui a disparu pendant des années avant de devenir une réprouvée. »

Anduin soupira.

« Ça viendra. Quand Calhouna sera plus en paix avec elle-même et son passé, elle sera plus en paix avec les autres et avec sa propre mère. Mais Calia va devoir être patiente. »

« Elle attendra des siècles s’il le faut, » murmura Jaina.

Il y eut un temps de silence. Un jeune serviteur entra pour leur apporter du thé accompagné de biscuits au beurre et de confiture. 

« Enfin, reprit Jaina en se servant, je suis déjà heureuse de savoir que tu n’as pas perdu espoir avec Calhouna. Pour être honnête, vu son passé… J’étais certaine qu’elle était déjà perdue. »

« Elle est la fille de Calia, dit Anduin en souriant. Elle ne peut pas être foncièrement mauvaise. »

« Bien sûr que non, dit Jaina en contemplant l’intérieur de sa tasse. Mais les gens peuvent faires des choses terribles sans être foncièrement mauvais. »

« Je ne pense pas qu’elle soit dangereuse, si c’est ce qui t’inquiète, » répondit Anduin.

Jaina ouvrir la bouche pour répondre. Puis elle sourit et secoua la tête.

« Non, bien sûr. Oublie ça. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais imaginer, » admit-elle.

« Tu ne voudrais pas la rencontrer ? hasarda Anduin. Ça lui ferait peut-être du bien de voir d’autres têtes que la mienne. »

« J’aimerais beaucoup, dit Jaina. Un jour. Mais pas pour le moment. »

« Tu as peur qu’elle réveille de mauvais souvenirs, » dit prudemment Anduin.

Jaina hocha la tête.

« Avec N’zoth dans ma tête, oui, j’en ai peur. Mais une fois qu’il sera parti, je serais ravie de rencontrer cette petite… En attendant, pourquoi ne pas proposer à Genn, ou à d’anciens gens de peuple de Lordaeron, comme Turalyon ? »

Anduin sourit.

« J’y ai pensé. Genn, je préfère éviter : avec un caractère comme le sien, la friction avec Calhouna risque d’être brutale. Quand à Turalyon, ce n’est même pas la peine d’y songer : la seule chose que Calhouna déteste plus que les prêtres, ce sont les paladins. »

« Ça se passe bien avec toi, pourtant. »

« Pas toujours. Et c’est parce que je possède suffisamment de recul par rapport à la Lumière que je peux aborder le sujet avec elle. Turalyon… Je ne crois pas qu’il possède ce recul. »

Jaina hocha la tête sans répondre, les yeux toujours plongée dans sa tasse. Elle soupira avec lassitude.

« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda doucement Anduin.

« Je pense à… au monde dans lequel Arthas n’aurait pas sombré. Un monde sans Fléau, sans Roi liche… Sans croisade écarlate ni reine banshee, dans lequel Lordaeron serait toujours debout… Et je me demande, à quoi ressembleraient nos vies dans ce monde… »

« C’est étrange, dit Anduin. Il m’arrive aussi d’y penser, ces derniers temps. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Depuis les hautes-terres Arathi, expliqua-t-il. Depuis l’assassinat des réprouvés du Conseil affligé, et encore plus depuis le génocide à Teldrassil… Au début, je me demandais surtout ce que serait le monde si Sylvanas n’avait pas été ramenée par Arthas après l’avoir assassinée. Puis si Arthas avait choisi de ne pas utiliser Deuillegivre et n’avait jamais envahi les terres des elfes pour tuer Sylvanas. Puis un monde sans Fléau. Puis un monde sans Première guerre ni invasion des orcs. Puis un monde sans Légion Ardente… Je remonte peu à peu, je cherche où tout a bien pu démarrer, quel est notre tout premier ennemi, celui qu’il suffirait de vaincre pour que tout revienne en ordre… »

« Si on pouvait régler tous les problèmes avec des si, on vivrait dans un drôle de monde, » dit Jaina en souriant tristement.

« J’avais cessé de me tourmenter avec ça, dit Anduin. Mais avec Calhouna, j’y repense un peu parfois. J’essaie d’imaginer ce qu’aurait été sa vie à elle sans tout cela. »

« Pourquoi elle, précisément ? »

« Pour essayer de comprendre ce que je cherche, exactement. Quand sera-t-elle guérie ? A quoi ressemblerait-elle sans le conditionnement de la croisade ? Je suis incapable de le dire. C’est une question plus difficile que je le pensais. »

Jaina réfléchit un instant à ce qu’il venait de dire.

« Je pense que les gens que nous aurions été dans cet autre monde et les gens que nous sommes devenus sont trop différents, affirma-t-elle. Nos expériences et nos choix nous changent irrémédiablement, Anduin. »

« Je le sais. Mais ça ne m’empêche pas d’y penser. »

Jaina soupira.

« J’ai du mal à imaginer un monde dans lequel j’aurais fini par me marier avec Arthas, et à avoir des enfants avec lui. Est-ce qu’il n’aurait pas sombré à un moment où à un autre ? Est-ce qu’on aurait été heureux ? Est-ce que j’aurais toujours été l’amie de ton père ? Est-ce que j’aurais toujours été ta chère tante Jaina ? »

« Il n’existe aucune ligne temporelle où tu n’es pas ma chère tante Jaina, » affirma Anduin en souriant.

« Ça me fais plaisir que tu me dises ça, tu sais. »

« C’est la vérité pure et simple. Mon père et Arthas étaient amis, dans le temps. Je veux croire que cette amitié aurait perduré à la vie, à la mort, entre nos deux lignées. Je serais peut-être même tombé amoureux de ta fille, » ajouta-t-il en riant.

« Ou de mon fils. »

« Ou de ton fils, confirma Anduin. Nous nous serions mariés et les Wrynn et les Menethil auraient été définitivement unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. »

Jaina sourit, mais un pli soucieux lui barrait le front.

« C’est une question qui te pose du souci, n’est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle. 

Anduin perdit le sourire.

« Les liens sacrés du mariage ? Je me ferais moins de souci sur le sujet, si Genn et la Maison des nobles me laissaient le temps de vivre. »

Jaina ne répondit rien. Elle sentait qu’il avait besoin de parler et ne tenait pas à l’interrompre. Un don rare autour d’Anduin. Tout le monde avait toujours quelque chose de plus important à dire. Il s’affaissa dans son fauteuil et reprit :

« Je sais que la question de la reine et de l’héritier sont d’une importance capitale pour le royaume. Mais il y a certaines choses qui passent avant le royaume. Azeroth passe avant le royaume. »

« Là n’est pas la question, » dit calmement Jaina.

« Comment ça ? »

« Si tu étais amoureux, tu ne te soucierais pas des priorités entre Hurlevent et Azeroth. Tu serais amoureux, point. »

« L’amour n’entre pas toujours en ligne de compte chez… »

« Si, mon roi, l’amour entre toujours en ligne de compte, dit Jaina d’un ton rude. Je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne chez les autres, mais les gens comme toi et moi ne peuvent mentir à ce sujet. Je te connais bien, Anduin. Si tu épouses une femme que tu n’as pas choisie et que tu es incapable d’aimer, tu en souffriras toute ta vie et elle aussi. Vos enfants en souffriront, le royaume en souffrira, l’Alliance toute entière en souffrira. Si Genn ou la Maison des nobles trouvent le moyen de t’imposer leur choix en matière de mariage, sache que je m’y opposerais de toutes mes forces, même si tu crois être face à un compromis acceptable. Aucun compromis n’est acceptable quand on parle d’unir sa vie à celle de quelqu’un d’autre. »

Anduin hocha la tête. Il soulagé d’entendre Jaina raisonner comme lui, et en même temps le poids sur ses épaules était toujours bien là.

« Si seulement les choses pouvaient être simples, murmura-t-il. Il y a des dizaines de jeunes femmes de mon âge parmi la noblesse de Hurlevent et de Gilnéas, et je sais qu’elles sont loin d’être toutes les cruches avides de pouvoir que je m’imagine parfois. Ce sont des filles intelligentes, brillantes ; certaines sont des guerrières ou des politiciennes bien rodées. Mais quand je les vois, je suis incapable de voir leurs qualités : je ne vois que les yeux de leurs pères braqués sur moi… »

« Je comprends, » dit simplement Jaina.

« Et il n’y a pas que ça, enchaîna le jeune roi. Des fois, je me demande si je suis encore capable de… tomber amoureux. »

Il pensait à Aerin, la jeune guerrière naine qui avait veillé sur lui lors de son séjour à Forgefer, morte presque sous ses yeux lors du Cataclysme. Un accident tragique qui l’avait terriblement marqué. Mais ce n’était rien comparé à Irion, à l’amitié qui les avait unis, à leurs parties de jihui enflammées et à la passion adolescente qui les avait fait brûler pendant son merveilleux voyage en Pandarie.

Et ce n’était rien comparé à la trahison. Anduin ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Une vie entière semblait s’être écoulée depuis qu’Irion l’avait poignardé en plein cœur, choisissant Garrosh et la voie de la violence plutôt qu’Anduin. Et cela faisait toujours aussi mal. Il avait cru être guéri, mais le simple fait de le revoir lui avait ravagé le cœur.

Il rouvrit douloureusement les yeux et vit que Jaina le regardait. Elle, mieux que quiconque, n’avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre. Elle aussi avait été trahie par l’homme qu’elle aimait.

« Est-ce qu’on s’en remet un jour ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

« Jamais vraiment, non, dit Jaina. Mais ça n’empêche pas non plus d’aimer de nouveau. Un jour. »


End file.
